


Secrets and Confessions

by callaray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Genderbending, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callaray/pseuds/callaray
Summary: He supposed this required a bit of an explanation. The only problem? He didn’t have one. All he knew was that, somehow, Ushijima Wakatoshi had been transformed into a female overnight.Fake dating, angst, fluff, bisexual Tendou, Shirabu being a little shit. All the good stuff. Ushiten. Temporary genderbending.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 37





	Secrets and Confessions

“Hahahaha. Ha. You can’t be serious.”

“Please Tendou?” Ushijima pestered, he, or rather, she, Tendou supposed, stared up at him. Huh. That was a first as well.

He supposed this required a bit of an explanation. The only problem? He didn’t have one. All he knew was that, somehow, Ushijima Wakatoshi had been transformed into a female overnight. 

Naturally, this presented many problems, but the one Tendou was currently finding most pressing was, in fact, his current bisexual panic. He had had a crush on Shiratorizawa’s annoyingly attractive ace for a long time, and now for him to suddenly show up outside his dorm room as an equally attractive girl? It wasn’t fair.

Also, to top it all off, he—she? Was asking to pretend to be his girlfriend so that the ace could at least have an excuse to come watch this morning’s practice.

Only Ushijima Wakatoshi would wake up as the opposite sex and have his first concern be missing volleyball practice.

Ushijima must have read the look on his face. “It’s fine Tendou, this just happens periodically.”

“Oh, well, in that case,” Tendou said sarcastically. “What the hell do you mean it just happens periodically?”

“I don’t know, sometimes I just wake up as a girl. It’s happened since I was a kid.”

“I’m going to move past the part where I ask how this is possible. Somehow I feel that there would be no real explanation and it would take a while. Instead, I’m going to ask how I’ve never noticed before.”

Ushijima waited.

“Well?” Tendou prompted.

“I was waiting for you to ask.”

“For goodness sake, Wakatoshi-kin. It was a figure of speech.” Tendou groaned.

Ushijima blinked, but finally answered, “Well, usually I just miss practice and school to hide out in my room for the day. It only ever lasts 24 hours.”

“So why aren’t you doing that today?” 

“Coach said he was going to go over an important strategy to use in the upcoming Karasuno match. I can’t miss it.”

He couldn’t miss it. Tendou wanted to start laughing hysterically, but he figured it might be a bit off-putting.

“Anyways, can I pretend to be your girlfriend or not?”

“Surely there’s a better way?” Tendou asked in disbelief, “you could pretend to be your sister or cousin or something. Or a fan.”

Ushijima raised an eyebrow. “My sister or cousin that shows up to a practice that I’m not at? And they wouldn’t just let s random fan stay in the gym during practice.”

“Fair enough.” Tendou admitted under his breath. He looked down at Wakatoshi again. This was going to be bad for his health, but he never could resist those big brown eyes. “Fine,” he sighed. “By the way, what pronouns do you want me to use?”

Ushijima considered, “I’m not particular, but she is fine for now. And around the team. Obviously.”

“Alrighty then, sweetheart. I suppose we’d better get going so we’re not late for practice.” Tendou stretched and grabbed his bag. How the hell was he going to sell this to the team?

“You have a girlfriend. You.” Semi said, disbelieving. 

“Thanks a lot, Semisemi.” Tendou deadpanned. “She’s right outside, see for yourself.”

“Huh,” Shirabu said “I always thought you liked Ushiwaka.”

“Gahhh,” Tendou felt himself go red, but before he could say anything in response, Semi cut in again.

“You can’t just say shit like that to people, Shirabu! Especially when he’s in a relationship. It’s not polite and it’s none of your business.” Semi glared at the second year.

“Sorry, I just thought it was obvious.” Shirabu shrugged, clearly not very sorry. 

No one said anything after that, and Tendou finished tying his sneakers before exiting the locker room.

Wakatoshi was waiting outside. Fuck, she was pretty. Okay, he told himself. You can do this. This is perfectly fine. 

She turned, and as they made eye contact, Wakatoshi smiled and waved.

Nevermind. He was not fine. She was clearly trying to sell their story, but that didn’t make it any less not fine. Still, he did what he always did and smiled anyways.

“Semisemi, I’d like you to meet... uh, Umewaka Gushiken, my girlfriend.” They hadn’t planned this part out, so he’d panicked and said the first name that came to mind. Now that he thought about it. They hadn’t really planned anything out. Why was he doing this again?

His eyes landed on Wakatoshi. Ah. Right.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gushiken-san, how long have you and Tendou been dating?”

This was Wakatoshi’s idea. She could take this one.

“Only a few weeks. I figured I’d come by and watch Tendou practice since he talks about volleyball and the team so much.” Tendou glared at Ushijima but she ignored him.

Thankfully, Coach Washijou called the team in right then, bringing an end to any further questioning.

Tendou was having difficulty focusing as the Coach went over the new strategy. It was going to bite him in the ass later, but he couldn’t help but keep glancing over at Ushijima, who, after some persuasion from by the team, had been allowed to sit and listen on a nearby bench.

She was staring thoughtfully at the board, and Tendou could practically see the ace struggling not to comment. Wakatoshi’s hair was normally relatively short, but at the moment, it was a bit longer. As such, she had apparently developed a habit of fiddling with the long strands.

It was adorable.

After practice, they made their way back to Tendou’s room. As they were leaving, Wakatoshi grasped his hand and Tendou just about short-circuited. 

He attempted to explain to himself that it was all just for show, but a tiny, stupid part of him had started to hope.

Hope was a dangerous thing.

Despite a few obvious differences, they pretty much stuck to their usual routine. They did homework for a while, then lay on Tendou’s bed to read manga. 

It wasn’t long before Tendou was having trouble focusing on the manga. It was difficult to when he felt as if he were living the plot of one. 

He turned to face Ushijima. Normally, at this point he would lean his head on the ace’s shoulder. He’d pretend it was merely a platonic gesture, and Wakatoshi would let him. But... it felt different like this.

He hesitated for a moment, then shifted back into his original position.

“Go ahead, Tendou. No point in messing with a routine that works.”

Tendou blinked, surprised. Carefully, he shifted so that that his head was resting on her shoulder. It was definitely different, but not in a bad way. Either way, this was still Wakatoshi-kun, and right here, in this moment was always where he’d choose to be. 

That Wakatoshi had remembered and noticed? It made his heart flutter.

“Thanks for trusting me with this, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Ushijima shrugged, “I probably should have mentioned it sooner. It’s just weird to explain.”

You think? Tendou thought wryly, but he kept that one to himself. 

The next day, as promised, Ushijima was back to his ordinary self. They did everything as usual. The only problem was that now everyone on the team thought he had a girlfriend.

“Hey, Tendou,” Yamagata teased, “you’ve been holding out on us, huh? When’s she coming to watch practice again? I barely got to meet her.”

“In that case, maybe she shouldn’t come back,” Tendou smirked. This is what he was good at. 

The team cracked up a bit and let it go. That answer wouldn’t pacify them for long though. What had he gotten himself in to?

After practice, he and Ushijima headed up to Tendou’s room to do homework again. 

This time, they didn’t hold hands.

Logically, Tendou knew this made sense. It’s not like they were actually dating, and there was no reason for them to pretend to be, today. Still though, he couldn’t help feeling just a twinge of disappointment, though he tried to suppress it.

They walked along, side by side. Together, like always.

A month later, it happened again.

“I thought that you normally just hide in your room all day when this happens? It’s not like there’s anything special going on at practice today.”

“Well, now I have a way to attend on these days, so why wouldn’t I?” Wakatoshi asked. “Plus, it’d be weird if your ‘girlfriend’ never showed up again.”

And so, just like that, it became a regular thing. Soon, the ace became more brazen when coming as Tendou’s girlfriend. She contributed to team discussions, much to Coach Washijou’s original dismay— and then delight. The team was, needless to say, incredibly impressed with her spiking abilities. They asked where she played, but Ushijima dodged the question, making a vague reference to some neighbourhood group she’d joined. 

On those days, they left holding hands. As much as he enjoyed these moments, he hated them, too. All this pretending was taking a toll on him. Plus, he felt like this was a betrayal of Wakatoshi’s trust, because, these moments, while they were just an act for Ushijima, to him, they were real. Each brush of skin, the fond looks, the hand holding. They were all so real.

Still, he didn’t put a stop to it. He couldn’t bare to disappoint Wakatoshi— in more ways than one. 

The last straw came a few months later, and, like many pivotal moments, it came with a kiss.

They’d walked in holding hands— it was one of those days— and everything had started off normally. That changed, however, near the end of practice. It started when he and Wakatoshi-kun had been chatting with Semi during a quick water break. 

“You know, you guys are always holding hands, but I’ve never actually seen you two kiss.”

Crap. He’d hoped they wouldn’t notice. Of course they would think it was strange, he was always a very affectionate person, and not very shy about it, either. He forced a laugh and wriggled his eyebrows.

“Oh really, Semisemi. You wanna see us kiss, do you?”

Semi went red. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He spluttered, “I just thought it was weird is all. Plus, we never see Gushiken-san outside of practice.”

Gushiken-san? Oh, right. Your think he’d be getting better at this by now.

Taichi overhead their conversation. “Yeah, it is weird. What’s wrong, Tendou-san? You shy?” He teased.

Tendou huffed out a breath. This was so not going well. “No, I—“

Yamagata glanced over, “What’s going on?”

“Well,” Semi began, but Ushijima interrupted with a sigh.

“Oh, what the hell.”

The next thing Tendou knew, her lips were pressed against his. But— this wasn’t the way he wanted it. 

He pulled away first.

“Well, there you go you thirsty assholes. Now, if you don’t mind, practice is just about wrapped up, and I’ve got a lot of homework to get to, hmm? See ya tomorrow. Take good care of Umewaka for me, will you, Semisemi?” He tried to say this causally, but he really just wanted to get out of there. He needed to get outside and away from this gym before he started to hyperventilate.

The rest of the team was clearly confused, but he was already heading towards the exit, not giving anyone the chance to say anything in response— or follow. 

As soon as he was out of the gym, he was running. He ran until he couldn’t anymore, leaving the campus. 

He didn’t come back until it was dark, slipping into his room, and for once, locking the door behind him.

Tendou skipped practice that morning and avoided Ushijima in class. After school, he thought about actually going to afternoon practice, but he didn’t think he could do it yet, so instead, he headed to his favourite spot on campus. 

It was a secluded area just within the wooded area behind the school. He sat at the base of a large, towering oak and stared at the creek. The rippling water. If he focused on it long enough, he could get lost in the way it flowed and gurgled, effortlessly gliding around the little rocks and twigs that peppered its path. He wished it were that easy for him.

“Tendou.”

Oh, shit. “How’s you know where I was?”

“Because I know you, Tendou. You always come here when you’re upset.”

“Don’t you care that you’re missing practice right now?”

Ushijima tilted his head in acknowledgment. “I do. But I care about you more. Though I haven’t been acting like it lately. I’m sorry about the kiss, I didn’t ask you and I shouldn’t have done that.”

Tendou let out a shaky breath and looked up at his best friend, tears in his eyes. “But that’s the problem, Wakatoshi-kun. I wanted you to do that so badly it was killing me. Just not like that. Not as a part of some act.”

Tendou couldn’t look up at the ace. That was it. All of his cards were on the table, and he couldn’t bare it. After all, there was no way Ushijima Wakatoshi, the super ace, his best friend, would feel the same. 

Tendou felt strong arms wrap around him, and he didn’t know what that meant, but he wept into Wakatoshi’s shoulder anyways.

Once his tears had slowed a bit, Ushijima pulled back to make eye contact, still clutching Tendou’s shoulders. 

“Tendou, did it ever occur to you that I kissed you because I wanted to?”

Tendou was speechless, “N-no.”

Wakatoshi smiled sadly, “Is it really that hard to believe?”

Yes. Dozens of memories from elementary, then middle school ran through his head. “I—“ he stated, but he couldn’t say anything else.

“You are the most wonderful person I know. I trust you, Tendou. And I’m sorry I took advantage of your kindness with this whole thing. I never meant to.”

Tendou wiped at his eyes again, and then, miraculously, he laughed. 

“Tendou?” Wakatoshi asked, looking slightly alarmed.

“I’m alright. Don’t worry, Wakatoshi-kun. It’s just, this whole thing is so crazy to me.”

Ushijima laughed a bit too, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Now Tendou was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. “I mean, you show up at my door at 7:00 in the morning, and tell me you turn into a girl once a month. And so we come up with an alias and pretend you’re my girlfriend,” Tendou got out between fits of laughter, “and now...” he didn’t really know how t finish that sentence, but it didn’t matter because he couldn’t get another word out, anyways.

Soon, Wakatoshi was laughing almost as hard. 

At some point, as they were laying there, laughing their asses off, they collapsed hands.   
As they began to settle down, Tendou squeezed Wakatoshi’s hand. “Can I kiss you? I want it to be for real this time.”

“Of course, Satori.”

So Tendou did. It was the best, albeit only, kiss of his life. He refused to count the one in the gymnasium.

After a few blissful minutes, Tendou paused to address one more crucial question.

“Hey, Wakatoshi-kun. What the hell are we going to tell the team?” 

~

“That makes so much more sense.”

“Oh fuck off, Shirabu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this piece, and I hope you enjoyed my first ao3 work. I don’t really have much else to say other than, USHITEN!


End file.
